


Visit Ember Island Today!

by WestershireSauce



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bad Advice, Canon Compliant, Caught doing the deed, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gen, Korrasami Week, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestershireSauce/pseuds/WestershireSauce
Summary: Korra and Asami want to go on another vacation but they can not decide where to go.Everyone has suggestions. Only some are helpful.For Twitter's Korrasami Week 2020Day 3: Vacation
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, Lin Beifong/Kya II, Mako & Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Visit Ember Island Today!

Korra and Asami want to go on another vacation but they can not decide where to go. After the spirit world, everything seems too public. They want somewhere intimate to be together without Avatar or CEO duties weighing on them. Everyone has suggestions. Only some are helpful.

~~~

Tenzin: “Go to one of the air temples and enjoy the spiritual energy. Meditate and relax with the sky bison. Strengthen your connection to nature.” Korra and Asami are grateful for his advice but decline when he offers to send word to one of the monks about their potential arrival date.

Bolin: “Let’s all go visit gran gran Yin and the rest of the family! Mako and Wu can go. Oh! And Opal of course…” He goes on, naming almost everyone they know. The ladies just walk away as he starts to write down a list and who can bunk with who.

Wu: “Why don’t you just go to one of your summer or winter homes? Are they all being renovated at the same time?” Even Asami can’t with this old money rich boy. Wu runs off to ask Mako if _he_ wants to go on a vacation soon.

Lin: “Why do you need to go somewhere to enjoy yourselves? If you love each other so much you can do so anywhere. Also, Mako isn’t in today.” She dismisses them by opening a case file on her desk and raising an eyebrow at the couple. They hastily leave. 

Mako: “Well, I think that the Northern Water Tribe has some nice places where you can go be alone and..” He trails off with a blush on his face. The ladies look at each other before they both reach over to hug him and ask him for details on what Wu is planning. 

Toph: “You want to be alone with your girlfriend, twinkletoes? Go to the swamp. You can make all the racket you want and no one will pay you any mind.” She smiles knowingly as she grabs an apple and bites into it. Korra stands there as the earthbender saunters away from the kitchen, her appetite gone. 

General Iroh: “If you’d like, I can arrange for you to stay at our old family villa on Ember Island. There is a private beach and the staff are very accommodating and very discrete. I’ve taken a few companions there over the years and have never had a problem.” Korra raises her eyebrows high at that. It’s true that Asami has never heard about General Iroh’s love interests and she wonders briefly why that is the case. Her thoughts are dismissed by Korra shaking the General’s hand and ordering more drinks for their table in celebration. 

~~~

Korra and Asami love the old, well used villa on Ember Island. They vow to thank General Iroh some way when they return. Maybe a few updates to his naval ships courtesy of Future Industries but there’ll be time for that later. They spend their days at the beach, swimming and sunning themselves. Sometimes they venture away from the private beach to talk with other beachgoers or locals but mostly they keep to themselves. They eat delicious food prepared by the staff at the villa, who make themselves scarce unless they are called. Their nights are spent in their bedchambers, enjoying themselves in more private ways. 

They are seven days into their vacation when they decide to venture out at night. They walk hand in hand, stopping to kiss and hold each other as they gaze out into moonlit water. Korra suggests they take a dip in the water, maybe without clothes, if Asami wants to, when they hear a muffled curse and a giggle behind them and they turn around to investigate. Korra immediately bends a ball of fire to illuminate whoever is trying to hide behind an outcrop of stones. 

“Who’s there?” she calls out, using her most authoritative voice.

Asami is less quick to react, especially since she is still contemplating skinny dipping in the ocean with her girlfriend. There is a beat of silence before a familiar, irritated voice speaks up. 

“Hold your horses, Avatar, it’s just us.”

“Lin?” Korra asks, before stepping closer towards the voice. 

The police chief steps out, pulling at her casual green tunic as she tucks it into her pants. Korra just stands there looking more and more confused. It’s Asami who speaks up.

“Hello Lin. Who’s ‘us’?”

Lin’s face furrows into a deep frown when another laugh comes from behind the rocks. 

“Us is me and Lin,” Kya comes out from behind cover, tying the sash around her dress securely. 

Korra’s mouth hangs open when she sees Kya appear. She lets out a pained gasp and extinguishes the fire she was bending, shaking her hand to ease the slight burn. Lin attempts to cross her arms but Kya grabs onto one of her hands, pressing up close to her.

“It seems we decided on the same place for a romantic getaway, girls.”

Korra seems to choke on her spit before she can say anything. Lin’s face turns into a grimace at Korra’s reaction. She shoots a glare at Asami, waiting for her reaction. The non bender glances at Kya, who is barely keeping herself from breaking into laughter at the scene. 

“Well, Korra and I are going to go back to the villa. Enjoy your time here. It is truly a wonderful place,” she addresses Kya, refusing to look at Lin. “When we get back to Republic City, we can compare notes.”

Lin’s blush is so scarlet it is visible in the moonlight. Asami grabs Korra by the arm and leads her away. Korra is still wheezing as she tries to catch her breath and Asami can hear Kya’s raucous laughter behind them as they make their way to the villa. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Also, Tenzin, we've seen all those kids. Who are you trying to fool? Connect to nature indeed.


End file.
